This invention relates to electromagnetic scattering. In particular the invention is concerned with enhancing the output of electromagnetic radiation from an active guiding structure such as a dielectric film. The invention is directed to the development of an enhanced electromagnetic radiation beam from a leaky wave guiding structure which permits for the enhancement in scattered field outputs on the order of many magnitudes greater than has been thought to be previously possible.
The invention is also concerned with lasers, laser beams and active structures or films of a dielectric medium, where the guiding structures or films are activated with an inverted atomic or molecular population. Enhancement of beams of electromagnetic radiation at arbitrary frequencies, for instance, microwave, RF, millimeter wave, IR, visible and UV are also the subject of the invention. In this regard, for instance, the invention is invention. In this regard, for instance, the invention is concerned with a system for enhanced transmission with active dielectric structures so as to improve the transmission characteristics with different wave guiding structures.
The scattering behavior of active objects has previously attracted theoretical attention. Such theoretical considerations has concerned normal-incidence plane wave scattering from active dielectric structures. Also, such theoretical analysis has been inconclusive and has not suggested the ability to achieve large gains and minute particle sizes so as to be effects which are significant and useful
It is accordingly an object to provide methods, systems, devices, and apparatus for enhancing the output of electromagnetic radiation from active guiding structures. It is also an object to provide significant and useful outputs with high effective gain and energy extraction, and to obtain unique and efficient lasers using significant active scattering effects.